


Come On, Get Higher (Loosen My Lips)

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes smoking. Michael likes riding Ashton. Sometimes the two overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Get Higher (Loosen My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... there's absolutely no plot to be found... so i apologize in advance, especially for any lack of knowledge about the subject :o

       "You’re so tight, baby," Ashton said breathing out a cloud of smoke. 

  
     Michael moaned in response, slowly building up a faster pace as he rode Ashton’s cock. Normally Ashton’s hands would be tight on Michael’s hips; digging in and controlling his movements more than guiding him; but today he had his back against the headboard. He lazily stroked Michael’s thigh with one hand and held a blunt in the other. He took another lazy puff, giving Michael a soft smile. 

       “You’re so pretty. I feel like I can really _feel_ you, ya know?” Ashton asked in awe.

   “You’re so stoned,” Michael giggled. “Give me a hit,” He said keeping his hands braced on Ashton’s shoulders to keep balanced as he worked himself back on Ashton’s cock. 

     Ashton tried holding the blunt up to Michael’s lips, laughing when Michael struggled to stay still enough to take it. 

       “You’ve gotta slow down, sweetheart,” Ashton teased. Michael shook his head. 

   “Can’t,” he gasped out as he found the angle he’d been searching for and speeding up. “Can’t stop,” he repeated. 

     Ashton smiled as he took a puff himself, taking in as much as he could before getting a firm grip on Michaels neck; pulling him down for a kiss. Michael opened his mouth, letting the smoke pour in. When Ashton pulled away Michael’s eyes were still closed tight. 

       “Good?” Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow. 

   “Great,” Michael agreed slowing down only for a second before resuming his frantic pace. He slacked again when Ashton pulled him close pushing more smoke into his mouth. Michael inhaled greedy for more; torn between the buzz he was after and getting himself off. 

   “Stop distracting me,” Michael huffed. 

       “What’s the rush?” Ashton asked. “We’ve got nowhere to be.” 

   “I wanna come,” Michael pouted. “It’d be nice if you could lend a hand.”

       “Mmm,” Ashton hummed, “I guess I could do that. If you slow down for a second and do this proper.” 

   “Fine,” Michael said settling down to a slow grind on Ashton lap. He took the blunt himself closing his eyes as he inhaled. 

     Ashton stared, completely mesmerized by Michael’s lips. It was like he’d never realized how full they were, which was a shame. He was pretty sure Michael’s lips should have his attention at all times; they were so soft and pink and pretty. He was halfway through the mental blueprints of the monument he was planning to build to them (it would rival the great pyramids) when he felt something being pressed between his fingers. 

   “Put it down,” Michael bossed nodding toward the ashtray by the bed. “You said you’d lend a hand.”

       “Oh, yeah,” Ashton giggled doing as Michael asked. When his hands were free he slid one down to Michael’s hip, the other wrapping loosely around Michael’s cock. 

   “Yesss,” Michael hissed out fucking himself between Ashton’s dick and his fist. 

       “You’re so hot baby,” Ashton mumbled staring at Michael’s dick in his hand. He got caught up in it, not realizing his grip had gone slack. He was too busy taking in the way the pretty fat head just barely peeked out through his fist, how it glistened with smeared precome. He’d zoned out a bit at the repetitive motion of Michael’s dick sliding in and out of his grip. 

   “Ashton,” Michael whined pulling him back to reality, “Please just give me something to work with here.” 

       “Sorry,” Ashton apologized with a lazy smile. He tightened his hold on Michael and started stroking him at the same pace Michael was fucking himself on Ashton’s cock. 

   “God, just like that babe. Just like that. I’m gonna come, oh fuck I’m gonna come.” Michael panted. 

“That’s alright,” Ashton replied, “Just let go, sweetheart.” 

     Michael lasted a minute more before he was crying out, coming all over Ashton’s fist. He didn’t slow down, grinding against Ashton at the same place until he was coming too. 

       “That was amazing,” Ashton said when he caught his breath. 

   “I know,” Michael replied reaching over Ashton to relight the blunt. “I’m always good.”

 


End file.
